


another angsty Phil or Face wall

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bradley Cooper Character, Gen, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got my HO3 DVD and watched it all through in one go, greedy for Brad's voice and exceptionally looks. Again I realised that the movie is almost completely different and on a far more serious level imo.  I could feel Phil's fear and so the first caps and wall I made are dark. I love this mood. Gives my muse way more ideas to work with then a cheerful piece. Yeah, that's me. </p>
            </blockquote>





	another angsty Phil or Face wall

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/384289/384289_original.jpg)

original size http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/384289/384289_original.jpg


End file.
